The soundtrack to life
by KarlaMarie
Summary: A series of short Phoenix x Miles drabbles ranging from K rating to M, based off an idea first discovered on my beloved kink meme.
1. Disk One

I thought I would give it a shot cause it looked like fun...

so here are the rules...

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

I seem to only be able to write angst...mmmm Even with the more upbeat songs I find I turn them all depressing... I think i have a problem there...0.o

To warn you all I did cheat a little and played any song I couldn't finish the drabble in twice...

**_Disclaimer- nothing is mine nor will it ever be unless I like marry the dude who owns capcom and the take it all in the divorce settlement... _o.0**

* * *

...

...

Track 1 **Anyday now- by Missy Higgins **

He had known it wouldn't last. The day had finally come.  
Phoenix watched as his lover walked out the front door. He didn't even try and stop him, there was really nothing more to say that hadn't already been said a before. There was nothing left here except for the lingering feelings of obligation and duty rather then love.

The trust they once shared had long ago shattered, the passion in their relationship was gone. They truly had nothing left between them.

Miles threw himself into his car. He laid his head against the steering wheel; cursing the fact he ever thought that their childish love could have been anything more as adults.

* * *

...

...

Track 2 **Digital Love- by Daft Punk **

It happened again, that same dream he had been having for weeks on end. Phoenix would be there in some god awful club, yet Miles never minded, in his dream there was no one else there, just Phoenix in his arms. They would be dancing and enjoying each others bodies.

Suddenly it would end with a burst of light and Miles would be alone again. He couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't know what he could do, this dream was tormenting every part of his life, he wanted nothing more then to make it become a reality, but there was no way it could ever be. Phoenix was dead and he would never return to him.

Miles thought for a moment what it would be like to kill himself.

Miles got out of bed and got dressed. It was no use thinking about it, he would do as he always did and continue living. He would go out to his work and play the game of make believe where he would put on a façade and pretend he was alright until he could return home and escape into his dream world where his Phoenix was waiting for him.

* * *

...

...

Track 3 **Mouth- by Merril Bainbridge **

His brain had completely frozen. He had no idea where that thought had come from, but there it was floating around in his mind mocking him.

_Phoenix is kind of sexy when he pouts._

What on earth has he thinking, not only did he think Wright (_Wright_) was sexy, but he called him Phoenix! Miles Edgeworth was certain he was going crazy and it was all _that_ girls fault!

Miles looked at his rival wanting to kiss the man more and more the longer he looked at him. He felt himself getting harder at just the thought of them kissing. _Shit! I can't believe it I am being turned on by this._

Phoenix watched his lunch companion's sudden change in behaviour and hid a smirk. It had been hard but finally he was beginning to see results. He would have to thank Maya for deciding to hold a 'private' discussion with Pearls about his sexuality in the courthouse car park just as Miles was leaving work for the day. He wanted nothing more then to be with the other man, to taste his mouth, and if all went to plan he could be doing so sooner then later.

* * *

...

...

Track 4 **Never gonna give you up- by Rick Astley** (I actually finished this one before the song ended)

"WRIGHT! YOU BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Miles Edgeworth's voice could be heard along the halls of the prosecutions' office. Gumshoe who just happened to be walking past at that moment cringed at the string of swear words that came pouring out of his boss's mouth. What didn't surprise the detective was that amongst all the cursing and yelling, in the background the infamous Rick Astley could be heard.

It was the twelfth time that month the Demon Prosecutor had been Rick Rolled by his courtroom rival.

"This is the last time I ever open an email from you!"

* * *

...

...

Track 5 **Gay Boyfriend- by The Hazards **(this drabble is made of fail)

Maya didn't have a lot of experience with boys so when she was asked out by the son of one of Phoenix's clients, her heart flipped and she fell in love almost immediately. However as these things go it turned out that her first boyfriend was a cheating beep*hole who was two timing on her with some large breasted bimbo. Maya was crushed and she swore off men altogether. What good were boyfriends anyway!

After all she still had Phoenix who was always there for her armed with chick flicks, burgers and ice-cream, and Mr. Edgeworth who took her shopping (for Silver Samurai paraphernalia of course). Right now she had no need for boyfriends and love, not when she had her gay best friend (and his boyfriend) around.

* * *

...

...

Track 6 **Flawless- by George Michael **

It was certainly hard to love perfection. Every time he stood across from him in court Phoenix's breath would catch in his throat and he felt like his heart would stop in his chest.  
That man was truly perfect.

The way his hair framed that beautiful face and contrasted his flawless pale skin, it made Phoenix wonder how soft it would feel under his touch. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair and taste those perfectly shaped lips.

Then there were his eyes. How often he would lose himself in those eyes, Phoenix knew they would be the death of him.

Phoenix however knew his attraction could only ever be one sided. Even if Miles was so inclined it wouldn't do to approach him, at least not now. Under all the flawless beauty Phoenix knew laid a man who felt less then perfect, who believed himself to be flawed and broken. Until Phoenix could be reassured that his friend and rival knew his own worth, and perhaps his feelings there was no way he could risk revealing his affection and pushing the man further away.

* * *

...

...

Track 7 **Apologise- Timberland **

It was over. I was going to loose him for good this time. He was the greatest thing to ever come into my life and because of my stupid pride, because I could not trust in him enough, I was going to loose him forever.

"Please Phoenix don't leave me, I need you please" any other time I would have cringed at the sound of my voice as I pleaded with the man I loved.

I, Miles Edgeworth was begging. Normally this sort of behaviour was below me, but in this case I would push my pride aside, seeing as it was what had lead to this point. It was my pride that destroyed the faith he had in me.

He, however said nothing, not that I really expected him to; he just removed my hands from his body, stepped back from me and began to leave. I couldn't handle this, I didn't want this

"Phoenix I'm sorry, I never meant … "

"You're sorry?" Phoenix turned his head only a fraction, the venom in his voice scared me "It's too late to apoloigse, _Edgeworth_."

And with that he walked out of my life forever.

* * *

...

...

Track 8 **Fidelity- by Regina Spektor **

This is your fault Phoenix Wright; you had to creep back into my life as if all those years we were apart were nothing. If I had never met you all those years ago everything would have been different for me now, these feelings would not be haunting me so completely.

It was you who twisted everything around when you kissed me that first time I felt as if I would never need anything else in my life. It was you who made me open my heart and life completely to another person. My protections all faded and the voices telling me that my heart would break were all silenced under your touch.

It was a lie when you told me you would protect me; that you would never leave me. Phoenix Wright, forgive me for being a fool but I believed you.

I fell in love with you.

Maya often tells me that things will get better but I do not believe her. I refuse to believe anyone ever again after what you did to me.

I never loved anyone so fully before I loved you and now I will never love anyone that much again.

Now the voice I hear is yours Phoenix Wright, it is your voice that breaks my heart over and over, your last words as your life ended in my arms.

That you loved me, and that you would always be with me.

But you died so I guess that's a lie too.

* * *

...

...

Track 9 **Damn I wish I was your lover- by Sophie b. Hawkins **

When I first heard about the _Demon Prosecutor _I was sure it wasn't the real you, I knew there was more to it, that you were trapped but I would never have thought that you where trapped by that man so deeply.

Then there was that trial. I didn't care that _that man_ was the greatest prosecutor in the country; all I knew was that I had to save you.

I wanted to show you that I loved you.

I wanted to touch you, to cleanse the wounds of your heart and keep you with me, but in the end you left me again. Your pain hurt me as much as it hurt you, if only because you couldn't trust me enough to help you.

If I you just let me take care of you and just let me into your heart I knew that I could help you I would love you.  
I have always wanted to make love to you.

There has never been another in my life that I have loved as much as you. You have bound my heart to you, and I will never ask to be free from you Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

...

...

Track 10** Say that you love me- by The Cardigans**

You never loved me, this I have always known.

Maya tells me that I shouldn't bother with you anymore, that there will be a man that will one day truly love and appreciate me. That you do not deserve me in your life, however I know you deserve to be loved, and so I will always be here to love you regardless.

I don't know how to do anything else.

You told me once that you loved me. You pretended that you felt as I did, and I let myself be fooled by you, not because I was too stupid to realise your lie, I knew you were faking; it was only because I love you.

You left me once before and I almost destroyed myself wondering how I could have kept you by my side, what I could have done to keep you from leaving me. I never want that to happen again.

The pain and worry, these sleepless nights are all worth remaining by your side. As long as you never leave me again, I don't care if you lie to me and use me, because Miles I just need you with me, without you I can not care about anything in my life, you are all I have ever wanted and needed, I did everything in my life for you and I know that there is some small part of you that needs me too.

* * *

...

...

Always

KarlaMarie

...

R&R


	2. Disk Two

YAY Second chapter!!!!  
and guess what there is less angst then the first one, I am so proud... :)

Athough I cheated again and played the songs twice... Shhhh! don't tell! lol

**Disclaimer- Don't sue... nothing is mine... still...  
**

* * *

...

...

Track 11 **Love song- by Sara Bareilles**

It's been hard these past few years.

Being a single father whose job is to be a poker player under the guise of being a pianist has it obvious disadvantages. One of which is that sometimes I have to actually play the piano, something of which I am not too good. I can play about five songs tops, and none of them are anything to brag about.

"I want to hear you play a love song"

Ah a request of pure evil. I turn in my seat slightly and call out to the single patron in the club,

"Sorry but I'm not going to play you love song just because you want one." I hear my daughter giggle, she has come to aid me in the big game today. "I'd need a better reason then that." The response is the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor and footsteps coming my way. I turn fully in my seat and see a man.

His hair is longer now, he wears glasses and is not in his normal magenta suit, but it is the same man. It is my Miles.  
"So you won't play one for me?" He asks.

Ha! What a way to come back into my life, its just so him to appear (and disappear) without warning.

"I will not let you convince me that I have to play one just for you, just because you came back. Really if that's what it takes to stop you from leaving me than that's not good enough Miles. I should be enough without it."

He has to hide his chuckle. "Its probably better you don't play one anyway. You really can't play the piano." He kisses me and my daughter's giggling once again can be heard. It was a glorious sound.

He reaches out his hand. "Shall we play poker instead?" I smile and take his hand.

I may be horrible at piano, but I will certainly cream him in poker.  


* * *

...

...

Track 12 **I love how you love me- Teen Queens**

I never thought I could fall in love with another person let alone another man. But you made me fall in love with everything about you.

When I left you to study overseas the first time, I loved how you cried. Those tears as embarrassing as they where, reminded me of your feelings for me as I wiped them from your eyes.

I would never admit it to your face but the thought of your tears, I carried them with me he entire time I was away from you. In my heart and mind your tears remained on my fingertips, I would put them to my lips and you would be beside me.

I loved the way you touched me, the first time we made love. It was as if you thought I was going to disappear. I remember even now how you watched me so intently, as if trying to memorise every last part of me.

I felt so wanted, so desirable, so loved.

I love it when we just hold each other as you lay beside me and I can feel your heart beating, your fingers lightly running over my body. I have never felt safer then when I am with you.

I love when your eyes, always so full of emotion, flutter closed as you lean in to kiss me. I always wait to close mine after yours, just so I can admire the way your eyelashes look as they lay upon your cheeks.

You are a uniquely beautiful man Phoenix Wright.

Yet, above all other things what I love most of all is how despite all my flaws, you love me.

* * *

...

...

Track 13 **Mr. Postman- Teen Queens **

Phoenix grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag as fast as he could. Today was the day, he could feel it. He ran as fast as he could out the school gates all the way home not even stopping to say goodbye to Larry as he called out.

He sprinted as he came around the corner of his street and almost collided with the postman.

"Whoa there kiddo" The postman helped Phoenix up as he tried to catch his breath. "You should be a bit more careful there Phoenix, wouldn't want to tell your folks you hurt yourself now would we."

"…did… today… any letter…Miles…" Phoenix managed to let out in between breaths.

The postman smiled sadly, as he did every day that Phoenix would ask him and shook his head.

"Sorry Phoenix, not today"

* * *

...

...

Track 14 **Thank you- by Dido **

It may seem odd but Phoenix loved days like these.

It was raining, he forgot his umbrella and he had to wait in said rain for the bus, which was of course late. He spilt his coffee all over his suit and notes, his shoe broke, then he lost his trial and to top it off he had to walk up the 4 flights of stairs to his apartment because the elevator was (still) broken.

However when Phoenix finally walked through the door of his apartment the sight that welcomed him home made him forget everything else.

Miles Edgeworth resting on his couch, his jacket flung over the armchair.

Smiling, Phoenix sat down beside the sleeping man and carefully ran his hand through his lover's hair. Miles stirred and opened one eye.

"Oh Phoenix welcome home, did you have a good day?" Phoenix leaned down and kissed him, then whispered against his lips.

"It is now."

* * *

...

...

Track 15 **Buff Boy- by Jubestar**

There was something about Miles Edgeworth that had always caused Franziska pain. It wasn't until she was in her late teens that she would recognize it properly.

She loved him.

It should have been simple after that realization. Franziska Von Karma was perfect and Miles Edgeworth, the adopted son of Manfred Von Karma, also lived by the rules of perfection. They were meant to be.

However it was also around that time when she had caught the demon prosecutor and one of his lovers that she realized that she would never be anything more than his big sister. It wasn't that it was an issue for Franziska that he had lovers; she didn't expect him to never date as she wasn't stupid. No it wasn't that she caught him with a lover that was the problem.

The problem was that his lover was also a man.

Miles of course had begged her to keep the secret of his sexuality to herself and make sure no one especially her father, ever found out, and as she was a woman of principle she did just that.

Then when she realized he was in love with that foolish fool Phoenix Wright, she did what she could to support Miles as the two men got together. It was fine really, just as long as she could still use her whip on Phoenix Wright, she didn't mind.

After all she was a woman in love with a man who only loved other men.

What else could she do?

* * *

...

...

Track 16 **The Time Warp- from Rocky Horror Picture Show**

"Maya I am not wearing this!!!"

"Oh yes you are Nick, you promised that if you lost you would take me to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show _in costume_!" Phoenix began to get flustered and started to stutter.

"But… but I… it's far too cold for me to wear this!" Phoenix gestured to his outfit which was an almost perfect reproduction of Rocky Horror's corset ensemble. Fishnet stocking and heels included.

Maya crossed her arms and smirked.

"You are going to wear this… or do you want me to tell Pearly that you made me sad." Phoenix sighed, he was beat, if he didn't do it Pearls would be onto him and he couldn't stand to make that girl cry.

"Fine, can I at least get a jacket." Maya squealed and threw one at him.

Luck however was not on Phoenix's side (but when was it ever) as when they opened the door to leave; Miles Edgeworth appeared with files in hand.

"I came to deliver these case records." Mile's amused look wasn't missed by Phoenix who blushed profusely at the others intent stare. "Wright, I didn't know you were into drag. Looks good."

Phoenix mumbled something about Rocky Horror and let Maya drag him away. It wasn't all bad Phoenix thought to himself, as Miles had whispered something that Maya couldn't hear,

"See you tomorrow night. Wear the corset."

* * *

...

...

Track 17 **Something Better- by Natalie Imburglia**

It's what you could call hiding in plain sight. That's what I always have been doing. Although it was no real mystery that Phoenix managed to figure it out.

I remember when he cornered me and questioned my fashion sense.

_"Is it so people keep away from you that you dress like that Miles, you know all frilly, pink and untouchable?"_

He had asked me that one night with complete serenity, though he made it sound like a joke. I of course didn't answer. I refused to talk to him about my choice of clothing and left him alone in the bedroom. I am certain he knew he was right in his assumption because he never brought it up again.

He may seem like an idiot but he is perceptive. It is this that worries me.

He puts up with all my idiosyncrasies and phobias. He is always there for me; never complaining, only following me along with that sad little smile of his. It's as if he knows that I'm going to leave him one day.

I wonder why it bothers me that he knows I'm only with him until something better comes along.

* * *

...

...

Track 18 **Polyester Girl - by Regurgitator **

_(my Mum collects dolls so I have grown up having to share my bedroom with her dolls and well this song makes me think of her collection... Miles seems the type really)_

Life has been pretty good. Miles and I have finally moved in together as a couple. I have honestly never been happier with the state of how my life is going. But as with all things there is a bit of a wrinkle in my otherwise perfect situation.

Miles has a doll collection.

Yes that's right I said it, Miles Edgeworth the renowned Demon Prosecutor has a doll collection and it's not just a few dolls and figures but a rather extensive collection of exactly (he has them catalogued) 1'673 dolls.

When we first moved in together my jaw visibly dropped and Miles got in a rather sulky mood about my instant and rather obvious dislike for his _precious_ dolls. It took a few days to get a reason behind his collection.

"The von Karma household is rather strict" he had told me. "I never really did anything but study, never was given anything either. But when I left Germany, Franziska gave me one of her dolls, I was rather touched by the gesture and it grew from there." Miles had blushed and asked if I still wanted to be with him if it meant I had to live with his dolls.

"Of course I do, I love you" I had told him, "but can we at least keep them out of the bedroom… I think that one in the blue ball gown is glaring at me"

* * *

...

...

Track 19 **Caramell Dansen** (facepalm)

Once Miles had opened the door he wished he could just shut it back, leave and go buy a bottle of brain bleach. However Miles did not, instead he made 3 rather grievous errors in judgment.

Thinking that he would just go in to Wright's office and drop off the report then leave was Miles Edgeworth's first mistake. His second was to ask Phoenix Wright what he was doing with his hands in the air and shaking his posterior to a song which sounded like it was sung by chipmunks,

"What on earth are you doing Wright?"

"Oh… hi there… Miles… "Phoenix laughed over the rather load music. Not that it wasn't weird enough that Phoenix was dancing (or what Miles assumed was either a dance or some sort of satanic ritual) but that the two Fey girls (who were also doing the same peculiar routine) started to sing along. Neither one should ever take up singing professionally.

"Join us Mr. Edgeworth, its so easy even Nick can do it" Maya moved over to him and pulled him into the centre of the room. Miles cringed. Why oh why was she no longer frightened of him, how he longed for that right at this moment.

Thankfully for Miles his torment ended with the song only moments later.

"Thank goodness it's over"

"Oh don't be too sure about that Miles." Phoenix smiled in a tired amusement as the song started up again.

"They have it on repeat."

* * *

...

...

Track 20 **Gunslinger- by Avenged Sevenfold**

He finally was going home.

Back to Phoenix who had been waiting for the past 8 years. Miles stood in the airport thinking about his lover. It had been a hard 8 years for Phoenix and although he had no help from Miles or anyone else for that matter, Phoenix had managed, raising a child at the same time.

In his letters Phoenix never once complained that he was alone to go though all he was, and he would tell Miles over the phone how he knew he was loved and that was enough for him to fight on his own. Just as Phoenix hadn't stopped writing when they were children, Miles never missed a phone call or forgot to write even once.

Even though his thoughts were always with the ex-attorney, and he knew that Phoenix didn't hold it against him that he had to stay in Germany for so long, it still hurt Miles that he wasn't physically there for Phoenix. Getting onto the plane Miles knew he would never let Phoenix be alone again.

Miles was coming home, this time for good.  


* * *

...

...

Always

KarlaMarie

...

R&R


End file.
